IronMan
Tony Stark (Iron-Man) is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and the president of Stark Enterprises. As Iron Man, he is one of the most powerful superheroes and a leader of the team The Avengers. Unlike Most Heroes, Tony Stark does not possess any innate powers, instead, he uses a miniature version of the Arc Reactor to charge his various suits that provide him with superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and a variety of weapons. His original technology combined with his extraordinary intelligence makes Tony Stark one of the most formidable superheroes and a force to be reckoned Powers and Abilities * Genius Level Intellect:'''Tony has a genius level intellect that allows him to invent a wide range of sophisticated devices, specializing in advanced weapons and armor. He also He possesses a keen business mind. * '''Direct Cybernetic Interface: Thanks to micro-repeaters injected into his left forearm, Stark can mentally and remotely control the Iron Man armors. * Armor Link: Stark can mentally command the armor with his thoughts even when he is fully unconscious. * Skilled Martial Artist: Stark is trained in unarmed combat and has become quite formidable on his own without the Iron Man armor, when the situation demands it. Iron-Man Suit Iron Man's abilities are constantly changing because of his constant technological upgrades on the armors. Abilities * Enhanced Durability: Owing to the gold/titanium composition, the armor gives its user an enhanced durability. * Enhanced Strength: '''The armor amplifies its pilot's strength to superhuman levels. * '''Flight: Like previous versions of the armor, this one allows for flight via jets in the back, boots, and palm repulsors. * Repulsors: Iron Man's primary weapons are his repulsors, launched from the nodes of the armor's palms. * Lasers: the armor has a powerful laser all over his body, allowing him to literally shoot lasers from anywhere on his Suit. The lasers can cut through thick stone with ease. * Missiles: This armor has mini-missile launchers all over his body, allowing him to literally shoot missiles from anywhere. Despite their small size, they are extremely powerful being capable of destroying stone and metal with ease. He can also shoot bigger missiles anytime he wants too. * EMP projectiles: Fired from the lower forearm, the EMPs are capable of neutralizing the electrical systems of their target. * Power Pulse Bolts: '''He can turn his gauntlets into cannons and shoot large electric blasts. * '''F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Provides suit feedback, tactical analysis and tactical countermeasures. She was also able to analyze Captain America's fight pattern and provide a programmed countermeasure tactic. * Hammer: * Drill: * Spear * Shield: * Clock: * Fan: * Water Hose: * Unibeam: The suit's deadliest weapon, a powerful repulsor beam emitted from the main Arc Reactor. * Powered clamp: Two disc like projectiles launched consecutively with retractable metal fibres that can form a powered clamp to bind enemies. Launched from the upper right hand of the armor. * Collapsible Helmet: Unlike prior variations on the armor, which had at most a removable faceplate, this armor has a fully-collapsible helmet. * Immunity to water damage: The Suit is resistant to water damage, and display no sign of faults once it is submerged under water. Equipment Iron Legion The Iron Legion was a group of Iron Man armors and droids used primarily to guard and protect civilians when the Avengers are fighting perilous battles in populated areas. They are have repulsor flight capability and are armed with concussive repulsor beams fired from its palm gauntlets like Iron Man. Gauntlet The Iron Man Gauntlet is a piece of technology used by Tony Stark, activated from a custom wrist watch. The device was designed to be inconspicuously worn by Stark, and unlike his other repulsor technology, was designed as a deterrent instead of an offensive weapon. Abilities * Flash Beam: The Gauntlet can release a blast of blinding light out of the repulsor nodes on the hands to disorient an enemy. * Ultrasonic Pulse: Similar to the blinding maneuver, this attack can disorient a target by unleashing an ultrasonic pulse to disrupt the eardrums. It is also fired out of the hands using a clenched fist. * Bulletproof Construction: The Gauntlet was able to stop a bullet at point-blank range without suffering damage or causing any injury to the user.Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Avenger Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:IRONMAN Category:Super-Heroes Category:UDC41670 Category:Main Prototagonists Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters